Facial tissues are in common use by the public, particularly by persons suffering from the common cold, who have frequent need for same. As a result, various manufacturers have marketed pocket-sized packets of such tissues for the convenience of the user. Such packets, however, quickly lose their shape and, as a consequence, the tissues remaining therein quickly ball up and become unsightly and difficult to carry and use. Also, it is frequently difficult to remove a single tissue, with the undesirable result of two or more tissues being removed at the same time. Moreover, there is much waste and the separate packaging of relatively small supplies of tissue makes the latter costly. Thus, there has long been a standing need for a more effective and satisfactory dispenser which, in addition to obviating the above inadequacies, will be refillable by the user and therefor much less costly. My new pocket dispenser of facial tissues accomplishes each of these purposes.